


Tony & Peter's Little Day

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [23]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Peter Parker, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Gen, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony doesn't like it when Sam washes his stuffie, alternate universe - classifications, bottles, caregiver!Sam, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Peter visits Sam's for the first time, while Steve and Bucky are away.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Tony & Peter's Little Day

Tony and Peter had spent the majority of the morning in the lab. It was Aunt May's weekend with Peter, which was why the boy wasn't Little and with Wade. They were working on a project together. The same one they'd been working on the previous weekend. Tony hadn't finished it, just so Peter could finish it with him. Tony told himself it was because he had other things to do. The reality was, he just liked the way the kids face lit up, when they completed a project together.

They were currently in the kitchen, so Tony could grab more coffee. Peter grabbed an energy bar instead, since Wade and his aunt didn't let him drink coffee. Clint walked into the room, and grabbed one of the box of pop tarts that Tony specifically kept stocked for Thor. Clint and Natasha also like them, but Tony would never forget the way Thor had gotten so excited, when Tony had first introduced him to them.

"What have you guys been doing? No, wait, lemme guess. Sciencing?" Clint asked, interrupting Tony mid sentence.

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored the archer.

"Anyways, like I was saying, let's double check the reflexes, but I think it's pretty much there."

Peter nodded.

"Well, I think after that we could take a break. What do you wanna do, kid?"

Peter shrugged.

"Not sure."

Tony hummed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Let's get this done first. We can think on it."

* * *

They decided to go to the Hayden Planetarium to see a film detailing the creation of our galaxies stars. Then, tony took Peter to grab hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Mr.Stark."

"No problem, kid. Just don't get too used to it. This is a one time thing."

Peter smiled. Tony said that everytime he took him somewhere.

"Where should I drop you off at?"

"Oh, I think I want to go back to the tower. I have a couple of things I want to work on."

Tony raised a brow.

"Fine, but use your own lab. I'm going to Sam's."

Peter's eyes lit up. It wasn't Peter's weekend to be Little, but if Tony was going to Sam's that meant he'd be Little. Peter didn't want to pass up the opportunity to have a playdate. Tony was his one of the only babies he knew. Technically, Loki wasn't even always a baby, sometimes he was a toddler.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can I come?" The kid asked, eagerly.

"No." He said, his voice gruff.

"Aah, why not?" Peter whined.

Tony huffed, but blushed slightly. "Yeah, whatever."

Peter beamed at him when he told the driver to take them to Sam's.

* * *

If Sam was surprised to see Peter there, when Tony showed up, he didn't say it. He just smiled and welcomed them in. Tony fidgeted slightly, standing by the door, seeming embarrassed about having Peter there. Peter wasn't sure exactly why. They had played together before and they always had fun. He thought it might be easier for Tony, if he was Little.

Peter dropped his backpack on the living room floor and looked around the small space. He'd never been to Sam's place before. It was homey. There wasn't much to the living room. A couch in front of a decent sized TV, nothing extraordinary. There weren't any signs of Littles, but that wasn't too shocking. Steve and Bucky were both on a mission, and there wasn't much room for anything other than the minimal furniture it had.

Other than the couch and TV, Peter could see two coffee tables, a rectangular one in between the couch and TV, and a square one in front of the one window.

Sam glanced at Tony, while Peter's eyes raked the surroundings. He didn't say anything, trying to decide what would make it easiest for his Little to drop. Sam felt a little bit giddy. The way a parent feels when their kid brings a friend home from school for the first time. He didn't want to make Tony nervous by acting too excited, so he just turned and headed to the kitchen. Tony didn't acknowledge Peter, as he followed his Caregiver.

It took the kid a minute to notice he was alone in the room. He stopped in the doorway, peering into the kitchen. It was small. Nothing to really rave about. There was a two person bar with stools that Tony was sitting at. Behind that there was a rectangular table pressed up into the corner, so only three chairs were around it. Peter saw three more chairs stacked up in the corner, across from the table. There was a high chair too.

Peter wasn't sure if he should sit at the counter with Tony. The man was seated, but his eyes followed his Caregiver, watching his every move. Peter looked at Sam too. He was throwing together peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and stacking them on plastic plates. When he got done with that he sliced up a pear. He set down two plates at the counter and Tony mumbled a thanks before picking up a triangle and biting into it.

Peter assumed he wasn't fully dropped, or he didn't think Sam would let him sit at the counter. He got the feeling that Tony wasn't totally Big either, though.The Caregiver seemed to be keeping a close eye on him, no doubt looking for signs that he was in his headspace. Sam asked Tony how his day was, probably testing the waters, trying to work out how Big his Little was. Tony told him about what they were currently working on in the lab and the film they saw at the planetarium. Sam smiled and they passed conversation casually between them.

Peter smiled. He could tell the Caregiver was trying to help his Little relax. It reminded Peter a lot of the way Wade was, when he was Big. A friend. Giving him space, but watching for signs he had dropped, without making it too obvious that's what he was doing. Peter wondered if that was just something that came naturally to all Caregivers.

Neither of them said anything to Peter. He didn't think they were doing it to be rude, though. Tony seemed embarrassed to have him there, and Peter figured Sam was trying to make them both comfortable, by not making a big deal out of it. After watching them for a few minutes, Peter sat down at the counter.

Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat, turning his focus back to Sam as the man asked him another question. Peter just picked up one of his own triangles. Jelly oozed out as he bit into it, and his tongue darted out to try and lick it off his face. Sam glanced at him, and without breaking his easy conversation with Tony, he turned and grabbed a napkin. He set it in front of Peter, nonchalantly.

Peter could feel himself floating in between his headspaces, but kept eating his snack. He was close to being fully dropped by the time he finished.

"Tony, why don't you show Peter your room?" Sam said, suddenly.

Tony shifted a little on the barstool and sent a nervous glance at Peter, but nodded at his Caregiver.

"Yeah, sure, Sam. Come on, kid."

He didn't look at Peter as he said it, but Peter didn't say anything about it. He hopped off his stool and followed after him. The doorway they went through wasn't the same one they'd entered, but it lead to the same hallway Peter had seen from the living room.

Tony lead him to the first door. It had a queen sized bed pushed up in the corner, with a frame just an inch or so off the floor to keep the mattress from getting mildew, without giving it too much height. The puppy Tony usually carried around as well as Bucky's bear and Steve's blanket were all on the bed.

There were plenty of toys lined up by the wall across from the bed, and there were shelves lined with buckets of toys as well. There was also a bookshelf near the bed and a dresser.

Peter didn't know what to say, so he just went over to the bookshelf and picked up a book with a collection fo scooby doo stories. He sat down and rifled through the pages. Tony just stared at him, and then cleared his throat, a slight blush painting his cheeks. Peter glanced up at him, but went back to the story he'd settled on.

Sam came in with bottles. He didn't comment on his Little standing awkwardly by the door. Sam ruffled Tony's hair and smiled at Peter, when he saw the kid staring at the pictures of the scooby doo gang. He handed Tony a bottle, before squatting down next to Peter. When he looked up at Sam he was almost positive he was fully dropped, because his mouth watered at the sight of the bottle.

He whined and made grabby hands for it. Sam chuckled and handed it to him. The book was all but forgotten as he leaned back, until he ways laying on the floor. His eyes closed while he gulped down the warm milk. They opened again when he heard the bed next to him shift. Tony, he was sure he was dropped now, was crawling onto the bed. He flopped down, pulling his puppy into his arms, before latching onto his own bottle.

The two baby's drank down their milk in silence. The sounds of their breathing and swallowing as they suckled, could be heard in the otherwise mostly quiet room. There was also the faint sounds of Sam doing something in the kitchen drifting down the hall and the city sounds outside, that were to be expected in New York.

Tony looked over at Peter, and blinked. He sat up, leaving his half full bottle behind. Tony crawled out of the bed. Now that he was Little, he was thrilled to have his friend there. He frowned up at his bucket of toys up on the shelf. He really wanted to show his things off to Peter. He did have stuff lined up by the wall too. Like his new double drop tower that he got for Christmas.

He walked over to it and grabbed the small basket that held the colorful plastic balls and two little dump trucks that went with the tower. He grabbed a yellow ball. With his other hand he lifted up the little yellow door that had a ball shaped indent in it. He dropped the ball down the tube and giggled when it fell and rolled out, landing in the round hole. Peter tossed aside his bottle. He came over, watching curiously, as Tony pushed the truck through a little tunnel. When it appeared on the otherside, he flipped the door back down. The truck caught the yellow ball in its bed.

Peter gasped, enthralled by the mechanics of the ball track. Tony drove his car around making vrooming sounds, then lifted the truck bed and dumped the ball out. It rolled a short ways before coming to a halt. He offered it to Peter.

The baby took the ball and eagerly dropped it down the tube. He didn't open the door first though, so the ball just landed in the hole at the base of the tube. Peter frowned.

"Uh-oh." Tony said.

He picked up the ball, lifted the door and set it back down on it. He drove the truck through the tunnel, so it'd be ready to catch the ball. Peter waited until Tony gave him a nod, then he flipped the ball into the truck. The younger baby grinned at Tony and drove the car around.

Sam came in while they were playing, shuffling some toys around. He grabbed a few of the plush cars and plastic mixer trucks that were safe for babies out of the car bucket and set them on the ground. Before, he put the bucket up on a shelf. He left out the animals and duplos, but grabbed Bucky's Frozen figurines and set them up on a shelf along with Steve's art set. He left Bucky's Little People Frozen palace out and the mess-free water markers with a farm animals coloring pad. He also set down Tony's bucket of baby toys that was packed full with new additions, thanks to the holidays.

Tony glanced up at Sam. His eyes got wide as he saw his bucket of toys being placed on the ground.

Tony crawled over and grabbed out a cloth bag that held his new magformers. Translucent pieces, some squared and others triangles, in multiple colors. They weren't solid pieces, but rather the outlines of shapes. He pulled open the flap on the bag. It was held down with a velcro, so he could easily lift it. Sam had sewed this bag just for Tony. That made the baby feel special. 

He grabbed one of the magnetic squares. His fingers slipped through the center of it, gripping the frame in his fist. He grabbed a triangle, and stuck it to ont the square. He shook his hand and giggled, as the triangle flapped back and forth. It made a clacking sound as it clicked against the square.

Peter crawled over, interested in what Tony was doing. He reached out and grabbed the swinging magnet and pulled it off. Tony scowled at him, and snatched it back.

"Mine."

Peter pouted and his eyes filled with tears. Sam stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Tony you need to share. Why don't you give Peter one of your other ones?" Sam prompted, pointing to the bag.

Tony huffed, but pulled out a different triangle and handed it to Peter. The baby blinked at it. He took it, examining the toy.

"Magne'." Tony told him.

"Mag-ne'." Peter said slowly, trying out the word.

Tony nodded. He stuck his own triangle back on the square.

"Magne'." He said again.

Peter grinned and reached into the bag grabbing out a square and sticking it onto his triangle. Tony nodded in approval and shook his magformers. Pleased when Peter didn't grab it this time.

* * *

Sam called Wade to let him know that Peter was at his place and had dropped. He told the other Caregiver that the boys were happily playing and he didn't mind Peter being there. So, Wade waited a couple of hours before showing up to collect the Little.

"Dada!" Peter said, crawling over to him. 

"Petey! Did you have fun with Tony?" Wade cooed.

He scooped him up and the baby gurgled, stuffing his fist in his mouth. Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. He was sucking on his puppy's ear. Sam looked over and grimaced. He pulled the slobbery stuffed animal out of his mouth. Tony's lip quivered and he started to cry. It stopped immediately, as Sam popped a pacifier into his mouth instead. Tony sucked on it, but whined when Sam pulled his stuffie out of his hand. 

Sam picked him up and bounced him on his hip, but didn't give him the puppy.

"Sammy needs to wash Toutou, baby." Sam told him.

Tony gave him the most offended look ever.

Wade chuckled. Peter was resting his head on his shoulder, sucking on one of Tony's pacifiers. Wade plucked it out of his mouth and passed it to Sam.

"I'll give you this one."

"Do you have one with you? 'Cause you can keep it, if you don't." Sam asked.

"Ah, I appreciate it, but he's got one in the car."

Peter whined, reaching his hand out for the pacifier. Wade hushed him, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"No, Peter. Daddy has yours in the car." Wade told the fussy baby.

Wade rubbed his back soothingly, thanking Sam. Peter was crying, as they left.

Sam stuck the pacifier in the small basket he had in the dishwasher for pacifiers and small bottle parts. Then, he dropped Tony's puppy in the washing machine. The baby in his arms was not happy about having his stuffie washed.

"Toutou." He sobbed.

"I know, bud. It's alright. Toutou just needs to be cleaned. Just like when you get a bath and Sammy scrubs you, until you're squeaky clean. Let's go get you some dinner, okay?"

Tony threw a fit, screaming and thrashing, as Sam put him in his highchair, but eventually calmed down. Sam chuckled as the baby gnawed on a piece of French bread. His fingers were slimy and he had crumbs in his goatee.

He set Tony in front of the TV afterwards, Curious George playing on the screen. Sam switched over the wash and was relieved that the puppy was dry in time for bed. It would have been a disaster trying to put the baby down without it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Peter and Tony are pretty cute! Whether they're Big sciencing in Tony's lab, or the two Littles are playing
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @BuckyBearDreams


End file.
